gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last of the Starks/Appearances
A list of institutions, locations, creatures, significant events, and items that appear in "The Last of the Starks". Characters *Ser Jorah Mormont (corpse) *Queen Daenerys Targaryen *Prince Theon Greyjoy (corpse) *Lady Sansa Stark *Jon Snow *Samwell Tarly *Bran Stark *Arya Stark *Lord Tyrion Lannister *Missandei *Lord Varys *Commander Grey Worm *Lord Yohn Royce *Podrick Payne *Ser Jaime Lannister *Ser Brienne of Tarth *Chieftain Tormund Giantsbane *Sandor Clegane *Ser Davos Seaworth *Lord Gendry Baratheon *Ko Qhono (corpse) *Lord Beric Dondarrion (corpse) *Lord Commander Eddison Tollett (corpse) *Lady Lyanna Mormont (corpse) *Gilly *Maester Wolkan *Sarra *Willa *Ser Bronn of the Blackwater *King Euron Greyjoy *Queen Cersei Lannister *Lord Qyburn *Ser Gregor Clegane Mentions *King Robert Baratheon *King Renly Baratheon *King Stannis Baratheon (unnamed) *Lady Melisandre (unnamed) *King Daeron II Targaryen *Daeron II Targaryen's crippled nephew (unnamed) *Lord Eddard Stark *Tysha (unnamed) *Lord Ramsay Bolton *Lord Petyr Baelish *Queen Yara Greyjoy *Prince Martell *King Joffrey Baratheon *The Night King *Lann the Clever (unnamed) *Rickard Stark (indirectly) *Brandon Stark (indirectly) *Sam and Gilly's unborn child *Jaime and Cersei's unborn child *Prince Rhaegar Targaryen (unnamed) *Lyanna Stark (unnamed) *Ser Alton Lannister (unnamed) *Ser Edmure Tully (indirectly) *Princess Myrcella Baratheon (unnamed) *King Tommen Baratheon (unnamed) Cultures and races *Northmen *Valyrians *Ironborn *Andals *Naathi *Lysene *Summer Islanders *Free Folk *Dothraki Mentions *Dornishmen Institutions Noble houses *House Mormont (via corpses of Jorah and Lyanna) *House Targaryen *House Greyjoy *House Stark *House Tarly *House Lannister *House Royce *House Payne *House Tarth *House Clegane *House Seaworth *House Baratheon *House Dondarrion (via corpse of Beric) *House Tollett (via corpse of Edd) Mentions *House Arryn (via map) Organizations *Brotherhood Without Banners (via corpse of Beric) *Night's Watch (via corpse of Eddison) *Order of Maesters *Queensguard Mentions *Golden Company Religions *Old Gods of the Forest **Godswood ***Heart tree Mentions *R'hllor Locations *Westeros **The North ***Winterfell ****Great Hall ***Winter town **The Crownlands ***Dragonstone island ****Dragonstone castle ***King's Landing ****Red Keep *Narrow Sea **Blackwater Bay Mentions *Storm's End *Beyond the Wall *The Wall *Castle Cerwyn (via map) *The Dreadfort (via map) *Harrenhal (via map) *Goldroad (via map) *The Eyrie (via map) *Dorne *Kingsroad *White Harbor *Moat Cailin (via map) *Riverrun *The Reach **Highgarden **Oldtown *The Vale of Arryn *Iron Islands *Naath Creatures *Direwolves **Ghost *Horses *Dragons **Rhaegal **Drogon Mentions *White Walkers *Wights *Dogs **Bastard's girls *Viserion (unnamed) Events *Daenerys Targaryen's war for Westeros **Battle at Dragonstone **Battle of King's Landing (prelude) Mentions *Great War **Battle of Winterfell *Robert's Rebellion **Sack of King's Landing *Battle of Winterfell *Mutiny at Castle Black *Battle of the Blackwater *Retaking of the Iron Islands *Riot of King's Landing *Liberation of Slaver's Bay (indirectly) *Second Siege of Riverrun Items *Food and Drink **Wine ***Dornish wine *Valyrian steel **Valyrian steel dagger **Oathkeeper **Longclaw **Widow's Wail *Lannister crossbow *Ships **The Balerion **Iron Fleet ***The Silence *Scorpion Mentions *Iron Throne *Ale Culture *Funeral pyre *Man-at-arms *Smallfolk *Dwarfism *Eunuchs *Unsullied *Feast *Lordship **Lord of Storm's End *Legitimization *Incest *Sellsword *Parley *High Valyrian *Execution Mentions *Bastardy *Greensight *Marriage *Rape *Knighthood *Bending the knee *Warden *Targaryen madness *Usurper *Slavery *Kinslaying *Magic Category:Appearances